Bukhari:5308
This is part of The Book of Medicine (the 56th book) of Sahih Bukhari. =Content= ---- أَنَّ رَهْطًا مِنْ أَصْحَابِ رَسُولِ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ انْطَلَقُوا فِي سَفْرَةٍ سَافَرُوهَا (That a group of the Companions of the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him, proceeded on a journey) حَتَّى نَزَلُوا بِحَيٍّ مِنْ أَحْيَاءِ الْعَرَبِ (Until they dismounted in a region of Arab's region.) فَاسْتَضَافُوهُمْ فَأَبَوْا أَنْ يُضَيِّفُوهُمْ (Then they requested them (i.e. people of that region) to entertain them, and then they refused to entertain them.) فَلُدِغَ سَيِّدُ ذَلِكَ الْحَيِّ فَسَعَوْا لَهُ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَا يَنْفَعُهُ شَيْءٌ (Then a chief of that region got stung by a poison, then they tried everything for that, all in vain.) فَقَالَ بَعْضُهُمْ لَوْ أَتَيْتُمْ هَؤُلَاءِ الرَّهْطَ الَّذِينَ قَدْ نَزَلُوا بِكُمْ لَعَلَّهُ أَنْ يَكُونَ عِنْدَ بَعْضِهِمْ شَيْءٌ (Then he (i.e. the chief) said after all of those, "would you go to some of them who verily dismounted in yours, hopefully there's something (i.e. solution) between them.") فَأَتَوْهُمْ فَقَالُوا يَا أَيُّهَا الرَّهْطُ إِنَّ سَيِّدَنَا لُدِغَ فَسَعَيْنَا لَهُ بِكُلِّ شَيْءٍ لَا يَنْفَعُهُ شَيْءٌ فَهَلْ عِنْدَ أَحَدٍ مِنْكُمْ شَيْءٌ (Then they came to them and they said, "O a group of people, verily our chief got stung by a poison, and then we tried everything for that, all in vain. So, does anybody from your side have anything?") فَقَالَ بَعْضُهُمْ نَعَمْ وَاللَّهِ إِنِّي لَرَاقٍ وَلَكِنْ وَاللَّهِ لَقَدْ اسْتَضَفْنَاكُمْ فَلَمْ تُضَيِّفُونَا فَمَا أَنَا بِرَاقٍ لَكُمْ حَتَّى تَجْعَلُوا لَنَا جُعْلًا (Then he said after all of those, "Yes, by Allah verily I do Ruqyah (Islamic remedy), but by Allah, verily we asked to be entertained by all of you, then you didn't entertain us, then I don't do Ruqya for the sake of all of you, unless you pay us a wage.) فَصَالَحُوهُمْ عَلَى قَطِيعٍ مِنْ الْغَنَمِ فَانْطَلَقَ فَجَعَلَ يَتْفُلُ وَيَقْرَأُ الْحَمْدُ لِلَّهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ حَتَّى لَكَأَنَّمَا نُشِطَ مِنْ عِقَالٍ فَانْطَلَقَ يَمْشِي مَا بِهِ قَلَبَةٌ (Then they entertain them with lamb chops, then he went, and then he sprinkles his saliva and he recited "The praise is for Allah, the Lord of the universes" (i.e. Al Fatihaah), until he's sort of released from rope that tied him, and then he walks as if he never got ill.) قَالَ فَأَوْفَوْهُمْ جُعْلَهُمْ الَّذِي صَالَحُوهُمْ عَلَيْهِ فَقَالَ بَعْضُهُمْ اقْسِمُوا (Then they gave wages to them who have been doing good, then after all of those, they (i.e. the other people in the group of Companions) said, "Share with us!") فَقَالَ الَّذِي رَقَى لَا تَفْعَلُوا حَتَّى نَأْتِيَ رَسُولَ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ فَنَذْكُرَ لَهُ الَّذِي كَانَ فَنَنْظُرَ مَا يَأْمُرُنَا (Then he who do Ruqya said, "We don't do (anything) until we meet the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him, then tell him what happened and (what) he order." فَقَدِمُوا عَلَى رَسُولِ اللَّهِ صَلَّى اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِ وَسَلَّمَ فَذَكَرُوا لَهُ فَقَالَ وَمَا يُدْرِيكَ أَنَّهَا رُقْيَةٌ أَصَبْتُمْ اقْسِمُوا وَاضْرِبُوا لِي مَعَكُمْ بِسَهْمٍ (Then they came to the Messenger of Allah, peace be upon him, then they tell it to him, and then he said, "And how do you know that she (i.e. Al Fatihaah) is a Ruqya? You did the right thing. And share it to me and to all of you.) =Chain of Narrator= ---- From Bukhari to the Messenger of Allah: #Musa bin Isma'il #Abu 'Awanah #Abu Bisyr #Abu Al Mutawakkil #Abu Sa'id =Authenticity= ---- All chain of narrators are in good withstanding, thus this narration is Sahih (authentic).